Wearable devices, such as smartwatches and fitness bracelets are some of the new examples of connected devices that can monitor the wearer's physical activities during the day or while asleep. These are developed to personify or individualize help by specifically tailoring for the wearer (or user) by tracking the wearer's health and well-being. In another word, these modern devices enable individualized monitoring, which can be further augmented or supported by tethering to an external portable computing device for various ancillary computation and/or communication capabilities.
While these smart devices can track the wearer's physical activities to better inform the wearer of his or her activity levels, there are still not many devices that can inform the wearer on other important aspects, for example, nutrition intake or hydration levels. Proper hydration is essential, but some studies show that over 90% of people have poor water consumption habits and fewer than 5% regularly consume enough water. Encouraging proper hydration can improve health and quality of life.